Tigerstar's death
by HufflepuffPenny
Summary: How Tigerstar actually died. Sorry if it gets a little repetitive at the end, needed to be 900 words. A/N: I know that this isn't how he died, it was a challenge for the wonderful Lightclan. We had to re-write our least favourite cat's death.


"Tigerstar padded through the Shadowclan territory swamp with Russetfur and Blackfoot. There were talking about the issues in Shadowclan, supposedly unaware of the small group of Thunderclan cats following them. Fireheart was leading the patrol, he flicked his tail, gesturing to the other cat to attach.

The patrol leapt out of the shadows attacking the small group of cats, but they were ready. Fireheart leaped for Tigerstar but Russetfur was quicker, leaping in front of him. Fireheart was scratched along the face, but he managed to scratch Russetfur's soft underbelly. She didn't give in, she had some fight left in her, she returned the gesture. Fireheart tried to roll out of the way, exposing his underbelly more and Russetfur leapt for the opportunity. Fireheart yowled in pain, he bit down hard on Russetfur's ear and then her tail, which sent her running to the forest in pain. Fireheart could see Whitestorm attacking Tigerstar, and losing badly. Fireheart leapt to help him, but he has too late. Tigerstar slit Whitestorm's throat, Fireheart charged at Tigerstar, instead of making him sad, this fuelled him with anger and adrenaline. He scratched Tigerstar's face and rolled under him to scratch his underbelly. He then remembered that Tigerstar had nine lives, how was he going to kill him in just one battle? This put him of guard for just a moment, Tigerstar leapt at the opportunity, biting down on his ear and flipping him to travel his underbelly, which had been severely hurt by Russetfur already. Fireheart yowled in pain, but kept on fighting. He saw Graystripe, who was fighting Blackfoot with Sandstorm, he returned his attention back to the older tom. "Bluestar let you off easy," he said, "I would have killed you, a murder for a murder. You took two lives that will never come back, now, I will take nine of yours," Fireheart growled. Tigerstar chuckled, "Oh young Fireheart , it seems," he said, "that you have your ambitions and capabilities mixed up, I have all nine of my lives, and what do you have? A mere one." This enraged Fireheart and sent him running at Tigerstar, scratching along his face, creating a deep gash. While he yowled in pain, Fireheart ran and bit into his tail, causing blood to spurt out. At the sight of this, Blackfoot yowled , taking his attention away from his attackers, giving them a split second advantage which they took. They scratched and bit him, which sent him yowling into the forest, the ran over to attack Tigerstar, who was now outnumbered, he lost his first life, dying of blood loss shortly after. They decided to go and re-group at camp, taking Whitestorm's body with them.

The next day, when the clan went to ambush Shadowclan, they discovered the clan mourning, some secretly happy. They soon learned that Tigerstar had been rejected leadership and not gotten nine lives. With that all of Thunderclan payed their respects and rushed home

When they entered camp they saw an abandoned camp and Tigerstar. He was just sitting there, waiting for their return. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "I forgot, only Thunderclan cats are allowed in camp," he grinned evilly. Fireheart was worried, where is the rest of the clan was one of the many thoughts running through his mind.

He leapt into a fighting stance, as did the other cats. He yowled as they went into battle for a third time. Although Tigerstar only had one cat, he still had nine lives. The cats leapt in to Tigerstar and Graystripe slit his throat.

In the short time before Tigerstar regained consciousness they found the rest of the clan, they were hiding around the camp. All the younger apprentices, kits and elder rushed back to cover when Tigerstar started to stir, he was surrounded and well out-numbered.

Slowly, he reached his last life, his last chance to live. "Tigerstar," Fireheart said, "Do you surrender?" Asked Fireheart.

"Never, only cowards surrender," said Tigerstar with a growl, determined not to die. He fought the hardest he had ever fought before. Only to die slowly and alone."

"And that is how I died, I don't know how or why I turned into the beast you all know me as. All I know is that I will forever live in despair and disappointment in the Dark Forest, never again see the light of day. I know, that if I could change, I would have. I didn't realise what a monster I was until my dying words "I will get my revenge," Tigerstar finished telling the young cats of the Dark Forest his story. He was determined to show Starclan he had changed and deserved a place there.

"Now, don't tell the others of this story, run along and play now. Your lives were cut short and now you must suffer, this is Starclan's doing. Show them you've changed and come there with me." The young cats nodded and ran to the clearing to play fight, they would never experience a real battle. Tigerstar looked to the starless sky, 'please Starclan I didn't know who I'd become'. Tigerstar padded over to his nest and fell into a sleep crowded with nightmares about his haunted past. He wanted to leave the place of no stars, he had been punished for being a monster, he deserved every bit of punishment he got, but he could still dream, dream of Starclan. Where he should have been, with all his clan members and cats he'd grown up with. He shouldn't be in this place dark and starless. But deep down he knew, he wasn't to blame, Fireheart was.


End file.
